


Strong

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M, Mark in charge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Mark, Semi Public Sex, Shower Sex, Yet one more fic where Mark gets fucked up against a wall, submissive natured Robbie, who am I to mess with a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Robbie had never really been Mark’s type back in the day when they were both two skinny kids, no matter what the rumors might have been, but Robbie now- gloriously and magnificently *big*, strong, broad chested, muscular, *manly* Robbie, now that was a different story.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 11





	Strong

Mark smiled and chatted amiably with his teammates in the locker room after Soccer Aid practice, occasionally taking a peek out of the corner of his eye at Robbie stripping off and heading into the showers. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. Robbie had never really been his type back in the day when they were both two skinny kids, no matter what the rumors might have been, but Robbie now- gloriously and magnificently *big*, strong, broad chested, muscular, *manly* Robbie, now that was a different story. Mark gave an involuntary shudder of desire at the thought of being crushed by those thighs, of having the heat of him pressed on top of him. 

“Mark? You right, mate? We’re all going to head over to the pub down the street, you coming with?” Olly looked at him questioningly. 

Mark took another glance towards the showers. Robbie was still there.

“Er..I’ll catch up in a bit, yeah? Go on without me.”

Once he was sure they were alone, he made his way to the showers himself, stripping off his kit and stepping purposefully into the stall where Robbie was.

“Hey! What are you…”

Mark hushed him with a kiss- sealing his mouth over his possessively.

“Markie?”

Mark smiled at him. 

“Mine.” He whispered as he ran his hand over Robbie’s chest and leaned in to lick off the water droplets.

Robbie gasped.

“Mine.” He whispered as he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to Robbie’s cock.

“Markie..what is going...oh goddd….*yours*” Robbie groaned as Mark took him into his mouth.

Mark took in the scent and taste of Robbie, the faint traces of sweat and musk lingering under the freshness of the soap and water, and moaned softly as he ran his tongue up and down his shaft and swirled it round the tip to lick up the beads of pre cum forming.

Robbie let out a guttural groan as Mark pressed his small hands into his thighs, nails digging into his skin just the slightest bit as lips and tongue had their way with his prick.

And then one of those hands was slipping off his thigh and Mark was reaching round behind himself and oh god.

He stood back up and stepped over to lean himself against the wall, bracing himself with his legs spread wide open and smiled at Robbie, then looked purposefully at Robbie’s cock.

“Mine.” He whispered again, in a tone that allowed for no argument.

Spellbound, Robbie found himself coming toward him, pressing him tightly against the wall as he pushed his cock inside him, and gasping out in pleasure as he wondered why on earth they’d never done this before.

“Yours…” He cried out. “Oh fuck, Markie, god…*yours*”

Mark turned round to kiss him then, sealing his mouth over his possessively once more, then smiled up at him.

“That’s my good boy. Now...fuck me.”

Robbie pressed a kiss to Mark’s throat and leaned down to whisper, “how do you want it? fast or slow?”

“Mmmm...start off slow, would ya?”

He shuddered with delight as Robbie began rolling his hips in leisurely circles behind him, his cock grazing against that spot inside him just enough to bring him near the edge, and took Robbie’s hand and placed it on his own hard and aching length, letting out a purr of satisfaction as Robbie started to stroke him.

“So good...so...it’s...I knew this would be so good…”

He arched his back and gasped out as Robbie pushed deeper into him.

“Fuck...go a little bit faster now please.”

Obligingly, Robbie picked up the pace, both of them crying out as he gripped Mark’s thigh and pounded into him.

“So...tight...so fucking tight...god Markie...you’re so tight.. you feel so good, so fucking good...so... I can’t believe...I can’t...Markie...I can’t...I’m...I..”

His breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps as his words became shorter and shorter.

“Cum for me, Rob, come on, baby. Cum for me. Fill me up, baby.”

“Fuck! Markie!!” Robbie let out a sharp gasp as he spent inside Mark.

“Ohhhh goddd yessss” Mark groaned as he felt hot cum filling him and spilled over into Robbie’s hand.

He stood panting for a moment, then turned around to look gravely at Robbie.

“I’m afraid we’ve got a very serious problem.”

Robbie looked crestfallen.

“Did I not please you?”

Mark shook his head. 

“It’s not that. It’s just that I think we both need another shower and I’m afraid we’ve used up all the hot water.”


End file.
